1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shaving razors. More specifically it relates to a shaving razor with a separate razor head on opposing ends of a razor handle and which is entirely disposable or has disposable razor heads.
2. Description of Related Art
Shaving razors and like devices are a common part of daily grooming. The number of devices available commercially is staggering with old straight edge razors; single edge safety razors; single, double and even triple bladed disposable razors; and razors with disposable razor heads all sharing shelf space in today""s stores. The wide number of different style, shape and size of razors and razor heads available indicates the need for razors that meet a wide variety of needs. These needs include convenience, cost, close shave, ease of use and specialty shaving uses such as shaving, styling and trimming. The patent literature has disclosed an even wider array of razors to fill those needs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,078 to Carreker, a dual headed styling razor is disclosed. In that patent, a styling razor head is mounted on one razor handle and a shaving razor head is mounted on a separate razor handle. The handles are pivotally mounted together. The razor head-handle assembly enables the user designed to be able to style and shave with the same device. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,857 to Silber, opposing trimming razor heads are positioned on the opposing ends of a u-shaped handle for simultaneously trimming both sideburns at once and includes a device for keeping the whole mechanism level. The size of the device is adjustable to match the individuals"" head size. Two opposing independent shaving razor heads on the same end of a razor handle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,564 to Schoenberg. The shaving razor heads are mounted in opposing positions and are not in contact with the skin simultaneously. The razor is designed to provide both an upwardly extending as well as a downwardly extending blade.
As can be seen, many attempts at improvements have been made in dual head razors for shaving, styling, and trimming but many share the problem of being costly, complicated to make and/or use, and inconvenient to use. It would thus be useful to have a dual head shaving razor that is inexpensive, easy to use and care for, and which saves time when being used primarily for shaving.
The present invention provides a shaving razor with dual shaving razor heads, one on each opposed end of a common razor handle. By xe2x80x9crazor handlexe2x80x9d is meant a handle roughly of the length to fit into the user""s hand. This razor handle has a body portion that can be optionally curved at each end that holds the shaving razor heads. The razor heads of the present invention are mounted so as to face away from the central axis of the common razor handle. The shaving razor head on each razor of the invention may face in the same direction or in different directions. In one embodiment, the razors face opposite directions. The razor handle can have almost any cross section such as square, rectangle, circular or oval as long as it fits into the user""s hand for use. A typical diameter of a razor handle is from about xc2xc to xc2xd inch. The improved razor, of the present invention, is also designed in such a way that it is economical to both make and use. Each shaving razor, of the present invention, is adapted to use disposable razor heads such as those by single, double or triple blade, or the entire razor may itself be made so as to be disposable.
The present invention razor has the advantage that it is economical, as one shaving razor of the invention can be made cheaper than two single-head razors of similar size. It is also useful in that it saves time during the shaving process. If the blade in one shaving razor head becomes dull during shaving, the razor can be turned around or flipped over and shaving can immediately continue with the blade of the other razor head. The shaving razor also can be used back and forth due to the opposing nature of the shaving razor heads. Other advantages of the improved dual headed razor of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the description as well as reference to the accompanying drawings.